


Hypocrisy

by inverbatim



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not really sure what drove me to this, implied eimugi, it's up to you, kind of like if tsumugi ended ex fine before eichi did but not really?, there's mentions of Wataru as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverbatim/pseuds/inverbatim
Summary: We both know this is a dead end, so why would you try and climb the wall? There's nothing up ahead.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Hypocrisy

It was getting difficult.

He thought he could take the loneliness, the brief moments where they would sit together in silence, eyes never meeting its own, hands trailing off, never touching. He thought that maybe, if he buried it in, it would all go away soon in an instant. Tsumugi's idea of hope wasn't one that benefited him the most.

"They all left already.. I guess I'm the one who's going to sort out the papers again, right? Ahaha.." He let it out playfully, waiting for the silence to be broken. No one replied. Was he doing something wrong? His throat tightened as he ordered the piles into their places. 

Eichi wouldn't even glance at him. He kept looking out the window; his eyes empty in the reflection. Tsumugi couldn't read them, but he sure knew what that meant. What was he always staring at? The tea was getting colder, he barely took a sip. Uneasiness ran through his veins. He knew what was coming for him.

"...You know," Empty eyes met its own kind, their palettes crashing with each other like waves. "Do you pretend to fake it until I leave?" The little room they picked as a hideout was no longer comfortable.

_It's almost like a rule. We don't speak about this, because if we do, it might turn into reality. We both know this is a dead end, so why would you try and climb the wall? There's nothing up ahead._

_Nothing meant for me, anyway._

_His wings aren't strong enough to take the two of us.. besides, I'm just a roadkill, so why would I get redemption?_

Tsumugi's smile was hollow. He felt as if they were in a cliff, Eichi right on the edge and he couldn't catch his hand no matter how hard he tried. It was probably for the best if he let him fall. 

"Do you still think of me when your heart grows tight? Am I the one you ache for? It's not like you care, but..." Eichi's expression hadn't changed. "Tell me. I want to hear it from you, since I'm tired of hearing it from myself."

"Maybe you were, once."

"..Right?" He laughed, hoping it would shake off that terrible feeling. "I knew it since the start, Eichi-kun. I knew this would end soon."

Eichi's heart skipped a beat, still managing to keep the calm expression. He adjusted his posture on the chair, pushing the teacup away in a delicate manner. "Then why are you still here?" He smiled. "Haven't you grown tired from all the trampling?"

"That's a smart question, though I have no answer for that." Tsumugi fiddled with his own fingers now, his unfocused stare longing for something to feed. "I'm not sure about myself, but I think you might be." 

Eichi blinked. The silence stood still for a couple seconds.

"It's a little cruel to say goodbyes like this, but I know I'm not the one in your mind when you talk about happiness anymore. And I'll be a little cruel on saying this, but," He looked at Eichi again. "I don't think you know what real happiness is, Eichi-kun."

Tsumugi got up, grabbing the now-sorted pile of papers from the table, making sure his hand would be full enough so he wouldn't try to take something that wasn't his. "And I'm sorry I wasn't the one to give it to you. I really am."

Silence was the only thing that remained after he left, it being a complete stranger to Eichi. Maybe they shared something in common after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💚


End file.
